The Millogs
Grasmere Valley septuplets answer to the Kardashians. Early Life Born and raise in Grasmere Valley, from the get go due to them being all born at the same time they became famous for beg famous. They soon grew up and were E network darlings as they were known for their celebrity. Chloe managed to make out with Ed Sheeran, while Nina had an acting career despite not being able to act and Star released a song Blinded By Love that was so terrible not even Andy Cohen bought it. Even so the Millogs are famous for being famous and are known for their shallow celebrity obsessed behaviour. They also end up having their own reality show from birth called Catching Up with the Millogs which has them rivaling the Kardashians. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 They are listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1 Volume 3 They are seen in Club Flamingo which they go to often during Daniel Bridge tale. Volume 10 As their is a banquet going on at the Town Hall which turns out is where they are going to be playing the game Mafia, everyone except for Courtney is worrying about what they will look like with Nina asking if her butt looks big, which seems to be a preoccupation with hers. Courtney begins to ask the question to everyone if they are all just this shallow or if there is something more to life and them as seems to ave a crisis of sorts. Not known for their intellect the other ladies struggle to find out what she is on about. Courtney does not get a satisfying answer and decides to make her own way the the Banquet. The other sad that the camera are not rolling for their show Catching Up with the Millogs, want to redo the scene at the banquet in front of the cameras and add many slaps to it. Volume 17 The Millog sisters are among those running away from Dr. Brush and his teeth wash which is trying to raise money from the town needing repairs. They as do many others find him repulsive. Volume 18 The Millogs are among those in Westminster Abbey who are labelled anybody who is anybody for the wedding ceremony of Tracee Burghley and Paul Lloyd. What many do not understand is that Tracee ended up marrying Big Mickey after Paul pulled out and tricked Tracee showing herself up as she just wanted to marry him for his money in a ceremony at the church in Gracefield and that the Westminster Abbey event was just to show the world that Tracee and her husband had arrived. With everyone focusing on Josie Buxum wedding and the disaster that was most did not realise this fact. The Millogs are with Jacey Collins for the event and are all shocked when Tracee is there not with Paul but Big Mickey. Everyone is disappointed especially Jacey who makes her feelings known as the reason why they and all the celebrities were there was to see Paul who they liked, not Tracee who they couldn't stand. Jacey leads the way as everyone including the choir and Archbishop doing the ceremony left not wanting to endure such an event.